Interactive Electronic Neurogenic Zeroth Organism
by Lady-Fantasmic
Summary: IENZO was created to serve; obediently, silently ,without question...and that's what he did, that was all his life was. But there is no such thing as a perfect being, and even something designed to be flawless can have some flaws. "Whats your name?"
1. IENZO

So I'm in between updates for "Piano Man" (I kind of update those on Saterday-ish) and I just need to write something, so I'm gonna post this prototype chapter (that could be highly subject to change later because I have no idea how to start it) and it's been inside my head for a month now and I thought it was really clever (the name at east). So without further ado, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any recognizable things that may pop up in the story**

**Warning: This is a zemyx story that may contain violence or death or romance or a combination of the three, but no promises because I haven't gotten that far yet**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Interactive Electronic Neurogenic Zeroth Organism (IENZO)

_He is the prototype for a machine that will change the world: A revolutionary innovation in and of itself: A self-sufficient bionic humanoid._

"Can you flex your fingers for me?" The white coat asked, holding a clipboard up and scribbling in it. Pale fingers outstretched in front of him, carefully flexing the synthetic joints that held the hand together.

_He is stronger, faster and more efficient than a human. He is capable of acting and learning like a human, and has a vast amount of knowledge stored in his mainframe._

"How about trying to stand up then." He did as he was told, as that was all he knew: follow your master's orders – the most prevalent 'thought' in his 'mind'. He was a little wobbly at first, but his stabilizers righted that and his was standing perfectly erect in front of the white coat, who proceeded to ask him to do some basic stretches.

_He, and others that will follow him, will serve humans, much like maids and butlers, only so much more obedient. He will not question orders, or talk back… He is…_

"Now to check you microphones, what is your name?" Pale, white almost, synthetics lids blinked over the brightest blue eyes - too blue to be _human_ – that were as dull and thoughtless as a blank piece of paper.

"Ienzo."

_…perfect._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been a week since he 'woke up' – 7 days, 8 hours, 37 minutes and 12 second according to his clock – and his master had set him up a routine to follow as sort of a training exercise to "test his abilities" as the blond white coat had told him. In the morning he was to go to the kitchen and prepare breakfast for his master and the few other white coats that hung around the building – one liked French toast with egg white only, another preferred sausage with scrambled eggs, and another just liked cereal – then he had to clean the house, even though it was already spotless and it never took long. Then were the educational tests, where his intelligence was tested as well as his ability to react and interact with normal humans. And when the day was finally over, he'd be put into 'sleep mods' for the night.

Today was no different when he started his chores. The facility was silent, not that he minded. The building was remotely secluded, much like the laboratory he woke up in. His master never explained to him why they were so secluded; only that he was to be kept away from civilians for the time being. So he was mildly surprised – as much as a robot could be – when he heard the wooden thunk of a hand knocking on the front door. Setting the bowl of mixed eggs on the counter, he padded his way, barefoot – there was a no-shoes rule in the facility – to the door. Sliding the deadbolt and pressing the key into the keypad, hearing the audible beep of the door unlocking, he opened the door a crack, looking out with the eye that wasn't covered by a thick fringe of slate blue hair to see who was outside.

There stood a man, probably around his master's age, with silver-white hair and tanned skin. He stood with an air of authority that made him wary. The man looked down at him with a look that could only be described as distain.

"May I help you with something?" He asked politely, not wanting to insult a potential acquaintance of his masters

"Where is Vexen, I wish to… discuss something with him." The man's deep voice boomed, though he wasn't yelling.

"I see. I'll retrieve him, would you like to come in, sir?" He opened the door wider for the man to step in. The man nodded to him and he turned and headed up the carpeted stairs to his master's room. The blond man was sprawled haphazardly tangled in his sheets like always, and the blue-haired boy often wondered how he ended up like that. He gently shook the mans shoulder,

"Master, there is someone at the door to see you." Another shake to the shoulder and a muffled groan later and the man was sitting up attempting to detangle himself from his sheets. He said something akin to 'go make him some tea or something while I get dressed', and shooed him out of the room and back down the stairs.

The silver haired man was in the living area, scanning one of the many bookshelves thoughtfully. He turned when the blue boy entered the room, not venturing too far in; still cautious of the stranger he'd never seen before.

"Would you like some tea, or coffee? Vexen will be down in just a minute." The man nodded in affirmation, and asked for coffee, black with one sugar. He went back to looking at the shelf as the blue boy headed back into the kitchen to put coffee on and finish breakfast before it spoiled.

It was strangely even more silent with the man just in the other room, like he'd brought a sheet of ice with him and settled it over the entire facility, just waiting to be shattered. He continued silently, not really bothering to try and break the ice because he wasn't told he could. Footsteps on the stairs were a comfort; someone was coming down and would inevitably melt the chill that had settled.

The coffee was done, and after pouring it into the different mugs, black with one sugar, and the other so thick with milk and sugar it could barely be called coffee, he went to unplug the coffee maker since it wasn't used too often. The wire must have been faulty, because when he unplugged the machine a shock zipped through his body, momentarily freezing him in a paralisistic state. It took a few moments for him to be able to move normally, and after a quick system check to make sure everything was normal, he took the mugs out into the living room where the silver man and his master were having a hushed conversation.

He placed the mugs on the table and left the room again, keeping an ear on their conversation – he wasn't much of an eavesdropper, but he didn't trust the silver man – and caught the words." Ienzo…trial… new model… obsolete…" He couldn't get the rest of the conversation, but the trail of words was definitely ominous.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yeah, so that's the first chapter, and like I mentioned, it is going to probably be subject to changes later because I'm not too sure about this chapter.

If you couldn't tell, Ienzo is a bionic humanoid – with synthetic nerves and skin and everything - or a robot that is created to take the place of human servants. And the idea stemmed from his name actually. I had just thought one night "Ienzo sounds like an anagram" and thus I came up with the title…I thought it was clever anyway.

Feedback is much appreciated and will make me feel so much better about this chapter, because from here on out I have a pretty good idea of where I want it to go, but I like knowing what you guys think


	2. Runaway

Right, ok next chapter (I know I should be working on piano man and holy shit has it been three weeks already, but I'm just not feeling it right now and I'll get back to it soon…there's just a bunch of shit running through my head that I need to clear up to make room)

So apparently this wasn't as big a failure as I thought it was gonna be cuz you guys like it for some reason so I'll continue.

Enjoy

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next few days passed normally, as normally as they could pass anyway. The silver haired stranger was staying with them for the time being, and he kept looking at Ienzo when he thought he wasn't looking. Ienzo had shrugged it off as unimportant at first, noting that he was probably just testing his ability in a discrete manner, but those words still echoed in his 'mind', _obsolete_… was he really? They couldn't have designed a newer model already, it was almost impossible.

He'd begun feeling strange after the electric shock from the coffee maker, but kept it to himself… he didn't need to give them any reason to eliminate him. They were small changes, like the fact that he started to break the morning routine, doing things out of order just because he told himself he could, or doing little dances in the living room when he swept pretending the broom was another person like in the movies. He started _thinking_, questioning more than ever, frowning slightly when he couldn't get an answer and stretching his face into a grin when he found something interesting. He began _feeling_, getting bored at the same old thing, or laughing to himself when something humorous was on the television, and it scared him but at the same time he was elated by the fact that he was experiencing all of this.

He made sure not to let anyone else know about this, 'robots' weren't meant to think or feel, and he was technically a robot, and went about his business normally around the white coats. And everything was fine, and lasted about a week before he'd started to slip up. It was only minor things in front of the lower ranks – things such as chuckling at a joke, or voicing his opinions on a topic he'd overheard, but they were slipups none the less.

One day when he was sweeping the floor of the living room, his master came up to him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, ceasing his work as he stood straight to look at his master.

Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" Ienzo asked.

"I need you to come with me please". The man replied and turned around to walk out of the room, the bluenette following him obediently. He followed him down the hall, to the door that led downstairs, and into the lab where a few other white coats were stationed around an object in the center of the room.

Ienzo faintly registered the sound of the door shutting behind him, but shrugged it off as he was more interested in what everyone was crowded around. Looking over to his master, he was going to ask what was going on.

"This is the newest I.E.N.Z.O model, F.U.U". He said before the question could be asked. The crowd parted to reveal a female figure lying on a table, its abdomen open revealing different mechanisms and synthetic nerves spilling out. Her pale face was framed by blue hair much like his own.

"New model? Already?" He muttered. He knew they'd been talking about it, and suddenly he didn't want to be in the room anymore. '_Obsolete'_ the word echoed rapidly in his mind.

'Ienzo, you have been useful to us _w_ith your cooperation in testing, but you are only a prototype. Certainly not fit to actually work for humans. I don't expect you to understand." he said.

"But I_ do_ understand…" He muttered quietly, "I'm being replaced?" he asked incredulously.

"Not exactly, more like… disassembled and repurposed." his eyes shot open.

"What!? You can't- I mean-". He really didn't want to be in the room anymore, especially not with all the looks he was getting.

"It isn't my decision. Now. Go with Xaldin." he gestured to the dreadlocked man waiting by another door.

My thoughts were racing, but I didn't want to be taken apart, "…no." he said. His master's eyes widened considerably.

"What?"

"I said no". His voice held more confidence now. More looks of surprise were tossed his way.

"Y-you shouldn't be able to say no. Something must be wrong with your mainframe." he was muttering to himself, and had looked down in thought.

"NOTHING'S WRONG!" Ienzo shouted at the man, sending a glare his way.

" you're a machine, how are you showing this much… never mind you must be disassemble now, this is much too dangerous.". As he said that two men made a grab for me. Being smaller than them I was able to duck under their arms and ran for the door. He threw is open and flung myself up the stairs, hearing heavy footsteps behind him. Running through the house, he made it to the front door and hesitated only a moment, he'd never actually been outside before.

"Stop him!" The shout was enough to make him run out in the late afternoon sun in a loose purple shirt, and jeans – his feet bare – and take off into the nearby forest, not even caring where he was going. He had to get as far away from that place as possible, _he didn't want to be taken apart._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

He must've been running for hours now, the sun had gone down and it was dark out. He'd stopped running and was just walking along the side of a rural road, letting himself recharge. Nobody had come after him yet, and he was pretty sure he'd lost them but didn't dare let his guard down. Now that he'd slowed down he'd taken the chance to look around. He'd only ever seen the outdoors from the windows and images online, but it was so different actually _being_ there, it was almost overwhelming. The dirt was cool on his bare feet and the night was a comfortable mix of warm and cool, and the stars…oh the stars were so _beautiful_ from outside.

He sighed, and glanced around. He still had a ways to go before he could stop, he could at least find a town to rest in. So he kept walking under the stars, covered by the comfortable dark.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alright so yeah, little Ienzo ran away from home, what'll happen to him now that he's out on his own? Anyway, Dem will most likely be in the next chapter, so look forward to that.

Still not sure about how this story, I know what I want but I don't know how to put it into my words, if you know what I mean.

Reviews are always encouraging and I'll see you next chapter.


	3. What's Your Name?

Hi guys, next chapter is finally up. Anyway, notes are basically the same as always, there's more at the end though so if you want to hear me babble then head there J

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was around 1a.m. when Ienzo reached the city, its fairly tall buildings – though not nearly as tall as they could be if he were somewhere else – jutted up around him like elongated fingers from many reaching hands trying to touch the stars. It had started raining some time ago, lightly sprinkling the earth with cool droplets of water and giving the air the smell of… well Ienzo wasn't really sure what to call it. It was the smell of rain water mixing with everything around it, a rich smell that Ienzo could only describe as the smell of life itself. Pushing wet strands of slate hair out of his face – and thanking the white coats for waterproof skin – he sat down on a bench to recollect himself.

What had he been thinking, running away like that? It was insanity, he didn't know anything about the real world. He put his head in his hands and sighed. He'd panicked. He didn't want to be disassembled and reacted on instinct – something he shouldn't even have. The rain picked up around him, but he didn't mind, and after all there wasn't much he could do about it, he had nowhere to stay. He watched as the occasional car would pass, splashing up a mixture of water and – probably – various other substances onto the pavement.

Ienzo couldn't help but compare everything to what he'd seen in the movies he'd watched at the facility. There were supposed to be bustling crowds, struggling to get out of the rain. There was supposed to be the two friends out having a night on the town and finding beautiful women. But everything just felt so… plain. He supposed that it was because this was reality, and anyone outside was not just an extra, but he still wished it were that way, maybe then he'd have an idea of what he could do.

Ienzo took to examining himself. After a long run, some of which was spent in a forest, he figured that he should check for external damages. Mostly it was just dirt that covered his skin and clothes. His shirt was torn in a few places where it got caught on a branch, and his pants needed a good washing as they were caked with dirt from the few times he fell down. His feet, he noted, were by far the worst part of his person. They were almost black with filth; the nails broken and ragged, synthetic skin worn and torn – but no blood – and probably in need of stitching to help the wounds heal, not to mention the ankle joints, though they didn't hurt, were terribly overused and would need at least a days repose before they could be used to their full extent again.

"Excuse me, are you alright sir?" The rain ceased, or it did above him at least, and Ienzo looked up to the figure standing over him, holding an umbrella over the two of them. His face was shadowed and the streetlamp behind him illuminated his silhouette like a halo, giving Ienzo only the faintest glimpse of what looked like blond hair. He gave the man a wary look, not really sure if he could trust him.

"I'm fine, thanks". He hoped it would be enough to ward the stranger off, but the man didn't budge.

"You're sitting out here all alone in a storm, and without an umbrella. You're gonna catch your death if you stay out here." he said.

"I…" Ienzo didn't have an explanation for him. It wasn't as if he could explain that he wasn't human and he was on the run from the scientists that created him because he didn't want to be taken apart. No, that was a secret he'd have to keep.

"Are you a runaway, kid?" Ienzo looked away. Well it wasn't the whole truth but it was close enough for him to feel guilty – not because he wanted to go back, but because he'd basically been caught.

"I suppose that's what you'd call It." he mumbled. A hand was thrust his way, and he looked back to the stranger.

"Look, I work at the coffeehouse across the street. My shifts almost over but you can come warm up if you want."

Ienzo hesitated; could he really trust this stranger – this _human_ stranger – enough to follow him? What if he was ling, what if he was a mugger who'd drag Ienzo into an alley and -. He shied away from the stranger, hopefully he hadn't noticed. "No thank you. I'm fine." He said quietly.

"Nonsense! You'll freeze out here. You aren't even wearing shoes! C'mon." Without waiting, the shadowy stranger grabbed Ienzo's – rather thin and frail looking – wrist and pulled him to his feet, dragging him across the street. Ienzo protested, trying t pry the strangers hand off of his wrist, which he could've easily done, but he was running on low charge and therefore he as weaker than normal.

"Stop! Let me go!" He cried, scenes from different movies running through his head. The girl would be dragged off by the mysterious man and never seen again, or found as a decomposing, bloody corpse in a ditch with their organs spilling out. He was certain that the bloody corpse part wouldn't be in his future, seeing as he had no blood or internal organs, but if the stranger tried to slice him open and found out that he wasn't human… well who knows what would happen to him then.

"Calm down, dude!. Do you have issues? We're just going inside to dry off, okay." The guy stopped and turned to look at him, his voice was, surprisingly, full of concern, like he actually cared. Ienzo tried backing up, but the stranger never once let go of him, instead he put both f his hands on the smaller boys shoulders, and Ienoz tried to stare into the shadowy man's eyes, not seeing anything - though this time it was due to the umbrella hunched between his head and his shoulder, casting a permanent shadow over his face.

"I said I'm fine. Please just leave me alone." Ienzo tried to make his voice firm, but it cracked and he knew it didn't sound strong. He looked away.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you, kid. If, y'know, you had parent issues. I shouldn't have pushed you I guess." The man said, lowering his voice from the louder, chattier tone he had earlier. "I know what that's like." The stranger reached for his hand, but stopped himself short, inviting Ienzo to make the next move. He wasn't sure what it was, but something in the man's voice shook him in a way that would've made his heart hurt – if he had a heart, which he didn't – and he placed his cool hand into the man's own warm, calloused one. He followed quietly, this time not trying to get away. A bell chimed as they entered and the stranger closed the umbrella, placing it on the coatrack.

Ienzo was finally able to see his face. He looked to be about 18, with blonde-brown hair that was spiked up in a faux-hawk, with a few loose strands hanging in front of his face. When he turned to glance at Ienzo, his eyes were the color of the sea and his smile was gentle and welcoming.

"Hey, go ahead and take a seat. I think we have some blankets stashed somewhere." He was wearing a white barista apron and a dark blue T-shirt and jeans. He jogged behind the counter, giving a wave to the girl behind the counter. Ienzo took a seat at one of the cushy chairs surrounding a small coffee table. He hugged himself and rubbed his hands up and down his arms, his nervous system registering the cold chill the rain had inflicted to his skin, and tried to warm himself.

"Would you like something to drink, sir?" The girl from the counter called over to him, her cherry red hair just bushing her shoulders as she tilted her head questioningly.

Ienzo shook his head, "I don't have any money."

"Order whatever you want, dude, it's on me." The man – more like boy – said as he dropped a thin, cottony blanket over Ienzo's shoulders. It wasn't the best, but at least it was dry. He wrapped it around himself and gave a quiet 'thanks' to the boy. He didn't order anything though, not sure even what he wanted to order.

"I'm Demyx, by the way. And the cutie over at the counter is my best friend's sister, Kairi." The boy, Demyx, jutted his thumb over his shoulder at the girl at the counter, who gave a wave and a smile. Ienzo waved back at her.

"Well, what's your name? You do have ne don't you?" Kairi asked from the counter, mixing up some sort of concoction that Ienzo couldn't see.

"It's…" What could he say? He could give them his 'name' – well it was an anagram of his real name but that's what everyone called him at the facility anyway – but what if someone came looking for him and they knew his name. He'd be caught and snatched away in no time. Then an idea came into his head. He wasn't 100% sure it would even work, but he could at least try to confuse his assailants, "… it's Zexion"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The end! Ienzo's finally Zexy and Dem finally showed up! Things can only get fun from here. So the majority of this chapter was typed from Florida (I'm on vacation right now) so I have some free time to work n things finally.

Reviews and feedback are always appreciated, and they help me get motivated to finish chapters. I actually finished this because I got a nice review from**Xinshen** (I can't believe we have such similar ideas)

Anyway, see you next chapter!


	4. Just One Night

So two months later and chapter is finally done, huh. Yeah there is a plethora of reasons why it took so long – school, conventions/cosplays, my general laziness, and the fact that my computer broke – but that's all water under the bridge. The chapter is up and I can work on "Piano Man" now.

Usual disclaimers, and whatnot, its all in the first chapter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kairi was the first to speak up, "Zexion, huh? I've never heard that name before. Where are you from anyway?" She leaned on her elbows over the counter and tilted her head to the side in question. Ienzo looked over at her from his position on the chair. Demyx, who'd thrown himself onto the couch next to him, looked mildly interested as well, though he still had a phone in his hand and would occasionally glance down at it.

Probably further than you've been. It's not of importance." Ienzo was aware that that was unlikely, and that they'd probably traveled outside the city before, but he couldn't afford to give anything away that might out him, so for now keeping a tight lip was his best bet.

"Zexy's a runaway, Kai, of course he wouldn't say anything." Ienzo cast a sideways glance to the blonde, _Zexy? Is that some sort of nickname?_ "But we're not gonna rat you out or anything so you can tell us." Demyx grinned at him.

"I'd… rather not, if you don't mind." He stated quietly, then muttered to himself, "It's not a risk I'm willing to take." Using the thin blanket that was soaked clear through the fabric, he wiped some water hat had dripped from his hair off of his face. Kairi had moved from her position behind the counter and was staring at him, and it made him weary.

"You're a runaway? Really? I've never met one before." She grinned, "That's so cool. You know, my brother, axel ran away once,. He never told my why but when he got back…" Kairi continued to talk about her brother, but Ienzo's attention was turned toward the picture window at the front of the coffeehouse, keeping an eye out for any white coats that might have managed to follow him here. The rain was still falling and it didn't seem to want to stop. Ienzo figured that he'd just have to continue on in the rain.

"What are you looking for?" The voice was Demyx; he'd scooted over on the couch so that he was leaning on the armrest closest to Ienzo, attempting to follow his gaze.

"Nothing. Just watching the rain is all." He brushed him ff. His programming was telling him to obey the humans, tell the truth, be obedient, but he'd already made it this far, and he'd made more mistakes in less than twenty-four hours than he had since 'waking up', so ignoring his programming wasn't that big of an issue.

"That's not a 'watching the rain' look, trust me, I know what that look is. You're looking for something, or somebody." They were alone now, Kairi, in the middle of her story, had gotten phone call and left to another room. The shop was quiet, save the pounding rain on the roof – mixed with the thunder and lightning crashing occasionally – and the faint buzzing of the various coffee machines that were still turned on. It wasn't the same silence that had permeated the facility – with its deafening silence that Ienzo had only noticed after the 'incident' – the silence of the coffeehouse was full of noise, and Ienzo liked it. It didn't feel so dead around.

"Maybe I am. As I said, it's none of your concern."

"That's cold dude. I was only curious." Demyx looked hurt, and Ienzo almost apologized, but then he shrugged and pulled his phone back out. The silence continued with the blonde on his phone and the bluenette staring out the window. It lasted like that until Kairi came back out and grabbed a coat off of the coatrack.

"My ride's here, so I'm heading out. Bye Dem. It was nice meeting you Zexion." And the bell chimed as she left. Ienzo didn't see a car outside so he assumed that it was parked around the corner. He watched as Demyx stood up and began turning things off behind the counter. Ienzo stood.

"Do you need any help, Demyx?" His programming tried to kick back in. Demyx nodded though.

"Yeah, can you go check and see that everything is turned off in the back. Kairi might've done it, but I'd like to make sure." Ienzo nodded, and with the thin blanket draped around his shoulders, he walked back to the swinging door that led to the back. Aside from the lights that were turned on, it seemed like Kairi had taken the liberty of turning everything off. He flicked the switch, and the room was plunged headfirst into darkness. Ienzo didn't have much trouble finding the door gain though – night vision equipment installed into his visual receptors – and found Demyx turning off the machine farthest in the back. It was a monster compared to the other machines; giant and hulking.

"It was Dad's favorite machine. May look old but she makes the best coffee this side of the border, or so I've heard anyway. Coffee isn't my forte'." He said and smiled at the machine.

"But you work at a coffeehouse." He commented as Demyx grabbed a mop and started cleaning the floor.

"Yeah. It was an avalible job at the time, and I just like the atmosphere." He swept the mop toward Ienzo's feet, and he had to step out of the way to avoid getting a mop to the shin. "Plus the music is great. Smooth jazz most of the time, but some modern every now and then." He continued sweeping at Ienzo's feet, and he continued to move out of the way in a sort of dance as his partner swept him around the café'. Demyx had a grin on his face as they danced around the floor, and Ienzo skillfully dodged the attack on his feet until he backed into a wall and Demyx was standing in front of him.

Ienzo wasn't sure what to do, so he averted his gaze to look out the window again, and he noticed that the rain had begun to lighten up. "I should go." He slipped out from against the wall and headed toward the door. He shrugged the blanket off of his shoulders and quickly folded it before placing it on a hair. He'd given himself enough recharge time to make it another day at least – if his estimation was correct – and he reasoned that the further away he could get from the facility, the better off he would be.

"Hey, Wait!" Demyx made a grab for his arm but he evaded the gesture. Ienzo fixed him with a hard stare.

"I need to keep moving. You have no idea what my situation is, so please leave me go." Neither of them moved for a good minute. Ienzo was the first to thaw and turned toward he door and back out into the night. Luckily the rain had slowed to a mist, and he could deal with that.

What he wasn't sure he could deal with was seeing Demyx's face again. There was something about the hurt look he gave when Ienzo left that had him wanting to wait up. But he couldn't, he didn't know how far away the white coats were, or when they'd show up to take him away, but he couldn't risk much more time here.

He didn't make it more than a block before he heard running footsteps behind him, and another two seconds found Demyx standing, somewhat winded, next to him with a cot and umbrella in his arms.

"Demyx please- "

"No. Don't say anything. It's late, come back to my place. At least until morning. That way you can get a god nights rest and some food before you go."

"Demyx, I can't. I have to –"

"Please Zexy? Just one night. How much could it hurt?" Demyx was giving him a look akin to a kicked puppy.

Ienzo sighed. "Alight, one night. But demyx, you must know that I'm not good company to keep." Demyx broke into a grin and looped his arm round Ienzo's shoulders.

"Great! It'll be alright, you'll see." He pulled the blue boy with him down another street as he continued to babble about anything and everything. Ienzo sighed, as he nervously glanced around the empty street. _One night_, he thought, _just one night and I'll be on my way again._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not. It's basically a filler chapter but it has some maybe future plot elements weaved in. Yeah, when it comes to this story, I have about 15% of it actually planned out and the rest is just winging it.

Since its summer hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly, but no promises since I'm me and sometimes writer's block is just too much of a pain to deal with.

Remember, review are my motivation. I ned to know what you guys think.

**Thanks to:**

**Skelenekolazy**

***special thanks to Bretardedness101 for that lovely review that got me up off my ass and get to BestBuy to fix my computer to get my computer fixed so I could type this chapter *******


End file.
